Dear Lucius
by slytherinaway
Summary: Lucius Malfoy meets a Muggle.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These are not my characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for the original ones named here. I make no profit from this it is purely for my own amusement and the amusement of my friends. No disrespect intended. Remember this is my vision of Lucius and as such it may not agree with how you see him.

Spoiler: This takes place after The Order of the Phoenix.

Content: Porn without plot. Rated Hard R

Once again many thanks to Minx and Carole. There are no words to explain the depth of my gratitude.

Chapter One

**Dear Lucius**

Dear Lucius,

It's been several months since we last spoke. You wouldn't believe how fast your son is growing. Yesterday he asked "Where's daddy?" I, of course, had no idea of what to tell him. Where are you? We miss you.

Hurry home, darling, but stay safe.

I love you.

Mari

She met Lucius Malfoy three and a half years earlier. He had just been released from Azkaban on the promise that he would serve two more years doing the wizarding equivalent of community service. His sentence, to work in the magic shop that Fred and George Weasley owned.

Work was not an apt description of what Lucius actually did. Oh, he made sure he showed up on time, and he stayed for the required hours every day, but he did not work. Mostly he sat in a back room and felt sorry for himself, a very un-Malfoy like occurrence.

Marianna was a Muggle. She became acquainted with the Weasleys' quite by accident. She happened to be at a magic convention, ABRA-CON-DABRA, checking out the sellers booths looking for a unique gift for a friend when she bumped into Fred and George who were checking out how Muggles did their version of magic. Mari was listening to an older magician explaining how to use some of his props when the Weasleys' joined the conversation. Fred and George were quite taken by her charm and wit and before Mari knew what had happened they were arranging to meet later in the week for dinner.

That dinner led to other meetings and eventually the boys felt comfortable enough with her that they told her the truth about themselves. They invited her to visit their shop, providing her with the means to enter Diagon Alley, a simple spell they cast on her allowing her to pass into their shop without help.

Mari was enchanted by the shop, she talked the Weasleys into broadening their sales to include simple things that the average Muggle could do, and she introduced them to sales on the internet, a way to sell to the general public without anyone knowing who they were. Mari helped them set up the web site and mail order end of the business, which they ran out of the back of the store. Once the boys did that their sales more than tripled and they became even closer friends and invited her to be their partner in the shop. She quit her job at an insurance office and invested her life savings in the magic shop. She handled the Muggle end of things for them.

That was how she happened to be in the shop when Lucius arrived. Marianna was captivated by him from the first time she saw him. He was not the first imposing wizard she came into contact with. There had been several in and out of the shop since she had begun working there. Mostly they ignored her, but some were curious about the Muggle. The curious ones were always polite about asking questions and most eager to learn of her ordinary life. The appearance of a wizard was not usually enough to warrant her undivided attention. Lucius Malfoy was different. Never had she been so instantly attracted to anyone. He arrived in a flurry, an imposing figure dressed all in black with his long white blonde hair falling half way down his back, and his icy blue eyes that missed nothing. His arrogance was even attractive to her. Fred and George had told her about him, and why he would be working there for the next two years. Arthur, the boys' father, had considerable influence on the remainder of Lucius' punishment.

The Weasleys' were well aware of Mari's attraction to him. George warned her about Lucius and his past. Fred tried to explain that Malfoy would just as soon torture and kill her as look at her. But she was not deterred from her goal, she had to have him.

Eventually Lucius could no longer avoid her completely. She was there every day working, and playing with the Weasleys. That didn't mean he liked having her around, it just allowed a small amount of conversation to develop between them. Lucius also felt he could use her to find out as much about the weaknesses of Muggles as possible. He knew she was attracted to him and he used that to his benefit. Marianna knew he was using her and didn't care.

The relationship developed into a verbal sparing match between them. Lucius had to admit Mari had a quick wit and was more intelligent than he thought Muggles capable of being. She was also quite pretty, not that he would ever tell her he thought so. He liked the dark chestnut colored hair that curled softly around her face and fell to just below her shoulders. Her eyes defied color description, sometimes looking all green-grey, sometimes more of an amber color, but they sparkled and shined when she was throwing sassy retorts his way, and got all smoky when she was softly taunting him with innuendo. She was older than the Weasleys; Lucius guessed she was in her early thirties. Her body while not that of a teenager any longer was still quite good. His eyes often lingered on her large breasts and tight behind.

Marianna was well aware of the amount of time Lucius spent ogling her. She used his interest to her advantage, wearing low cut blouses and tight skirts or pants that accentuated her features to their best. She was not above using her assets to get what she wanted out of life.

One day after Lucius had been at the shop for two months, he found himself alone with Marianna in the back storage room. He had claimed this area as his. There was a desk and chair in the back of the room beyond where the boxes were stacked. She was doing an inventory of stock, he was looking for a way to waste the afternoon until he could escape this hell and return to Malfoy Manor and the peace and quiet he craved.

Being in such a small area it was impossible for him not to notice her, the way she looked in the tight jeans and t-shirt she had on, not her normal work clothes, but worn to move the boxes she needed to count and reorganize.

After sorting and moving two large stacks of boxes Mari stopped to take a breather. She noticed Lucius sitting there watching her and said, "Are you just going to sit and watch all day or are you going to help?"

"Why should I help, you seem to have it under control."

"Arrogant bastard," she muttered as she started on the next stack.

So she continued, Lucius' eyes never leaving her as she bent and lifted, her t-shirt stretched tight across her bra-less breasts. "You know, Mr. Malfoy, if you asked me nicely I might just show you what you can't seem to take your eyes off of." His smirk was his only reply. "Of course," she continued, "you'd have to ask very nicely, beg actually."

"Why should I beg for something you're going to give me anyway?" He sneered.

"What makes you so sure I'm going to give you anything?"

"Do you think I don't know what you are doing? That I am unaware of the thought that you've put into the clothes you wear, the way you style your hair. How you smell."

"You like the way I smell?" She taunted him.

Lucius, in fact did like the way she smelled. Always the same, a mixture of flowers and spice that was very enticing. He could always tell when she had been in the shop as her scent lingered, it was actually quite comforting as well as arousing. Not that he would ever tell her he liked it. "Let's just say it's distinctive."

Mari turned to face him, sitting on one of the larger boxes, "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, have you ever lowered yourself to be with a Muggle?"

Lucius looked directly into her eyes and said, "I have had considerable… experience with your kind."

"Ah, considerable experience…I don't mean torture and rape. I mean really being with someone."

"There is no difference."

Mari laughed, "Yes there is. There's a big difference between forcing someone and being with someone who wants you." She looked at him from under lowered lashes her voice dropping to a more intimate level, "Someone who wants you to touch them, wants to feel your lips on theirs, your hands all over their body. Someone who gives themselves willingly, not someone you have to take what you want from. I'm talking about taking the time to savor every touch and taste, every smell. Someone you arouse to the point that they are desperate to have you inside them."

Lucius looked at her intently, taking in her rapid breathing, her nipples straining against the tight shirt, her slightly flushed face. All in all a very appealing sight. "Are you desperate to have me inside you?" He damn near purred at her.

Marianna shook herself slightly, and looked at him with equal intensity, seeing only the same cold expression and aloof attitude. "No, not desperate. I can't honestly say I haven't thought about it though."

"From the looks of it you've thought about it quite a bit," he was staring at her breasts.

"You know if you relaxed a little we could have fun, I could definitely please you if you let me. You might discover that you could enjoy yourself."

"I have no doubt that I would; you on the other hand may not be pleased with the outcome."

"Why is that?"

Lucius chuckled, "Getting involved with Muggles has always ended in bloodshed…theirs."

"Do you want to hurt me so much that you couldn't forgo the bleeding part? Or is that the only way you can get off?"

Lucius stood and quickly closed the space between them. He grasped Mari by the throat and pulled her to her feet. "What gets me off is none of your concern." He tightened his grip on her throat, allowing just enough air through to keep her from passing out.

Mari squirmed in his grasp, bracing her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her until her feet cleared the floor. "Shame…" she managed to gasp out, "I've been told I'm very good," she panted as he loosened his hold enough for her to talk.

"The opinions of Muggles mean nothing to me," he said as he lowered her, "What your little boyfriends think has no bearing here." He released his hold and moved away from her.

Mari would not give him the satisfaction of rubbing her throat in his presence; instead she straightened to her full height and said, "Your loss." And stalked out of the room. She stopped only to grab her jacket and purse on her way out the door, totally ignoring Fred's concerned questions.

"Malfoy!" Fred yelled as he stepped into the storage room, "What did you do to her?"

Lucius just looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say, "Me?"

Fred just rolled his eyes and stepped out into the hallway in time to stop George from charging in. "Where's Mari, what did he do to her?" George yelled.

Fred pulled George along the hallway to their office, "Nothing, she's fine. Relax George."

George threw up his hands and gave an exasperated sigh, "I can't relax, Fred. It just kills me to think about how she feels about that piece of dragon dung." George flopped into a chair. "After what she said to us the other day, I can't get the image of her on her knees in front of him out of my mind."

"Stop torturing yourself, you can't help the way she feels."

"I know, I know….I just keep seeing her like that, those gorgeous lips wrapped around him…pleasuring him. I used to be able to picture her and me together that way, now I can't seem to put myself in his place anymore. Not since she made that comment about how much she wanted to taste him, and feel him in her mouth."

Lucius, who could hear every word the twins spoke, smiled to himself at that vision. 'So, she wants me in her mouth,' he thought. 'Well, I might just have to arrange for her to get what she wants.' He turned back into the storeroom and with a few flicks of his wand had the boxes sorted and neatly stacked, and Mari's inventory forms filled out.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:  These are not my characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for the original ones named here.  I make no profit from this it is purely for my own amusement and the amusement of my friends.  No disrespect intended.  Remember this is my vision of Lucius and as such it may not agree with how you see him.

Chapter Two

Dear Lucius,

Thank you for letting us know that you are okay.  I understand that you can't come home yet, but I do miss you terribly.  Our son is growing like a weed, and he misses you too.  Please be careful, I don't know how I'd carry on without you.

I love you,

Mari

Marianna showed up for work the next day as usual.  Her only concession to what had happened yesterday was a scarf around her neck to cover the bruises left by Lucius' hand.  She said, "Good Morning," to Fred as she passed his office.

"Hey Mari, what are your plans for today?"  Fred asked as she breezed by.

She stopped, and stepped into the doorway of the office, "I was planning on finishing the sorting and inventory I started yesterday."

"Do you want me to keep Malfoy away from you?" Fred asked with a pointed look at the scarf she wore.

Mari smiled and stepped further into the office to allow Lucius, who had just arrived, to pass in the hall behind her, "No thanks, Fred, I can handle him."

"Mari," Fred lowered his voice so only she could hear, "Be careful.  He's more powerful than George and I combined, if he really wants to hurt you we won't be able to stop him."

"Maybe not, Fred, but you will see to it that he ends up back in Azkaban, won't you?"

"Absolutely.  We can send him back now; he's not quite living up to his end of the parole, is he?"

Mari hesitated for a second then said, "No Fred, its okay."

Fred looked at her trying to read her expression and when it dawned on him, he exclaimed, "You still want him, don't you?"

Mari only nodded as she headed down the hall to the storeroom.

"Women!"  Fred knew he would never understand them.

Upon entering the room Mari noticed immediately the neatly stacked boxes and walked to the counter where her clipboard with the inventory was laying.  Giving a pointed look to Lucius who was seated at the desk in his usual place at the back of the room, she looked over the entries on the form.  The inventory was completed and signed by Malfoy as the form required.  She walked to where he was seated and tossed the clipboard on the desk in front of him.  "Why?"

He shrugged, managing to look elegant as he did.

"Just all of a sudden decided to work?" Mari leaned down bracing her arms on the desk facing him.

"Seemed the least I could do," Lucius drawled reaching across the desk to pull the end of her scarf, slowly revealing the bruises showing clearly in the V neck of her sweater.  "You have such nice white skin, so easily marked, makes me want to bruise the rest of it," he murmured as he looked down her neckline to where her breasts were swelling.

Mari pulled back standing straight, moving her cleavage out of his line of sight.  Ignoring his remark about her skin she said, "Thank you for finishing my inventory.  Now I have all day to think of something to occupy my time."

Lucius reached across the desk, grasping her arm and pulling her to his side.  "I'm sure we can think of something to amuse ourselves." He said as he pulled her into a sitting position on the end of the desk.

Mari stood and turned to walk away when Lucius grasped her wrist again and forced her back to her seated position.  "Why the sudden change of attitude, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

Lucius looked up from examining the long expanse of her legs so nicely displayed in her short skirt.  "I'm bored."

"Your boredom is not my problem." She slid her behind along the desk away from him in an attempt to put more space between them.

He moved the chair back slightly so he could move one leg to the side, trapping her legs between his.  "Your comment yesterday about pleasing me has started me thinking about all the ways I could use you for my own pleasure," he looked at her with heavy lidded eyes.  Still holding her wrist he slid his other hand up her leg, starting from the ankle, slowly moving to caress her calf.

Mari sighed, his hand felt so good on her, warm and gentle.  "It doesn't work that way with me.  If I'm pleasing you, you damn well better be pleasing me too."

"We'll see how well you do first," his hand continued up her leg caressing her thigh and sliding higher, "What did you have in mind…hmm?" he raised his hand from her wrist to trace his finger along her lower lip.

Mari felt a fluttering in her stomach that only encouraged her to move her lips along Lucius' finger.  Never breaking eye contact with him she pulled his finger into her mouth, licking and sucking it, imitating a much more intimate act.  Slowly she slid her lips back until his finger fell from her mouth.  "I don't know, Mr. Malfoy, what do you have in mind?"

"You may call me Lucius, but do it fast because in a moment I plan on your mouth being too full to call me anything," he said as he began unfastening his belt with the hand she had just freed from her mouth.

"Really, Lucius," she let his name roll off her tongue savoring the feel of the word.  "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

Lucius jerked her off the desk onto her knees between his spread legs, "You'll do it.  We both know it's what you want."

Mari found herself with Lucius semi-hard penis in her face. She began by stroking him gently, sliding her hand along the soft, silky smooth skin, squeezing as she stroked.

"I can do _that_ myself.  Use your mouth," he growled.

Mari lifted him to her lips kissing the length of him, licking and nibbling at underside.  Slowly she circled her tongue around the head slipping him between her lips and sucking just at the tip.  She went very slowly, doing exactly what she had described yesterday, savoring the feel, smell and taste of him. Actually having him where she wanted him was almost overwhelming, and she couldn't help but moan as she slid him further into her mouth.  She worked her way down the considerable length of him swallowing as much as she could.  As she worked him back out she reached down and caressed his balls, gently kneading and stroking.  Lucius leaned back in the chair relaxing into her mouth, letting her get him hard. She was doing quite well, almost immediately he was fully aroused and he grasped her head in his hands and started thrusting into her mouth setting the speed and depth of the strokes.  Mari continued to lick and suck at him as he slid in and out of her mouth.  As his thrusting sped up she sucked harder and swallowed him all the way back into her throat, where he stayed flooding her throat with his orgasm.

Mari swallowed and slowly let him slip back until she could gently kiss the head, tongue lapping lightly at the slit to catch the last remaining drops of come. Lucius hands had fallen to her shoulders when he released his hold on her head, and now he pushed her away from him, "Not bad," he said as he tucked himself back into his trousers and refastened them, "you'll do."

Mari sat back on her heels and looked at him, you would never have guessed he had just had an orgasm, he looked the same as always, calm, cool and in control.  "It was better than 'not bad' and you know it."

He looked down at her, eyes icy and voice as unemotional as ever, "I've had better."

Mari stood up, and looking down at him retorted, "Fuck you, Lucius," as she turned to walk away.

"Not yet," he sneered, "you have to earn that."

She chose not to dignify that with an answer, and walked out of the room. As she turned to walk down the hall, Mari couldn't help but hear his laugh following her out of the room.

Mari managed to avoid Lucius the rest of the day, rather easily since he stayed in the storeroom.  She couldn't avoid George at all.  He cornered her in the front of the store where she was arranging a new display. 

"What happened to your neck?" he started right in.

Mari reached up to adjust her scarf and not finding it realized she left it with Lucius.  "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Mari…don't let him hurt you."

"I'm fine, honest.  It's just a little bruise."  She turned back to the display.

"It's not 'just a little bruise' it goes all the way around your neck," he said as he lifted her hair to investigate.  "What did he do to you?"

Mari sighed as she turned to face George, "I guess it's better to tell you and get it over with isn't it?  He picked me up by my throat, after I provoked him, okay."

"Not okay, are you out of your mind?  Why would you provoke him?"

"I just wanted to get a rise out of him.  Some kind of reaction…" she faltered seeing the look on George's face.

"And did you get the reaction you wanted?"

"No…" she stopped to consider what had just happened, "well not until today."

"I probably don't want to know do I?"

Mari looked into George's sad face and smiled, "No, George, I'm sure you don't.  But I got something I really wanted today."

"Uh…oh no, please don't tell me that you…you didn't…" He sputtered.

"Yeah, I did.  And I liked it."

"Well then that's it?  Your quest to bed Malfoy is over and you can start ignoring him like the rest of us are trying to," he sounded relieved.

"No, not quite.  I only accomplished part of my quest.  But now I know what he tastes like."  She got a dreamy expression on her face as she continued, "…and feels like…skin soft as silk…covering iron."

"Uh way more than I wanted to know," George muttered as he turned away from her, "Now I'll never get that image of you servicing him out of my head."

"I'm sorry George, I can't help it.  I've never felt this way about anyone before."

George sighed and walked away.  Mari finished the display she was working on and started general straightening around the shop.  She found more than enough to do until it was time to leave.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:  Not mine, just playing.

Chapter Three

Dear Lucius,

I can't wait for you to get home.  Your son has learned a few new tricks I'm sure he can't wait to show you.  I hope you weren't emotionally attached to the dog, he's now a footstool and I certainly can't change him back.  Be safe my darling.

I love you,

Mari

Things quieted down for a while in the shop, Fred was working on improving an idea he had and George was researching where to find the ingredients they needed.  Mari worked on an advertising campaign they were considering.  Lucius lurked.  When she had reason to be near him for any reason Lucius took advantage by brushing against her, or if no one else was around he would caress her, stroking either her behind or a breast, whatever was close to him.  While she allowed him to touch her, she never acknowledged him.

Until the day they were alone in the shop, Mari was in the office early, catching up on paperwork when Lucius found her.  "Morning," he said.

Mari looked up from the file cabinet where she was looking for the paperwork she needed, "Yes, it is.  Something you need Mr. Malfoy?" she asked as she turned back to the contents of the file drawer.

Lucius stepped up close behind her, sliding his arms around her he grasped her breasts, squeezing.  "You know what I want," he slowly massaged her breasts, gently pinching her nipples to arousal. 

"Well, we don't always get what we want, now do we?" She slammed the drawer shut.

Lucius took advantage of the flat surface by pushing her against it, trapping her between his body and the filing cabinet, his hands never stopping their erotic massage.  "You want it as well, why fight it?"  He pulled her sweater up, quickly covering the bare skin of her breasts with his hands.

"I'm not here to service you," her breathing becoming uneven as she felt his arousal pressing against her bottom.

Lucius spun her around so she was facing him, his eyes focused on her bared breasts as he slowly rolled her nipples between his fingers. As Mari raised her hands to his shoulders to push him away from her he met her gaze and said, "You know you are going to give in, why fight me?"

Unable to budge him even an inch Mari sighed, "Because I don't want to do this."

Lucius looked into her eyes and finding the desire that he knew would be there, he smirked and lowered his lips to her straining nipple, licking around the point and sucking it into his mouth.  Mari moaned softly; his mouth felt so good on her.  She arched her back pushing her breast further into his mouth. 

Lucius pulled his lips away from her with a small popping sound, looking at her with lust clouded eyes he pushed down on her shoulders, hard, forcing her to her knees and pressed his groin into her face. Mari rubbed her face into his crotch, feeling him swelling against her cheek; she turned and bit him, hard enough for him to feel the edges of her teeth against him through the material of his clothes.  When he twitched up against her she bit harder, making him groan and grind against her mouth.  She reached up and unfastened his belt with shaking hands barely managing to free him, before he pushed deep into her throat.  Lucius grabbed her head and held on to her, thrusting into her eager mouth.  The harder she sucked the faster he thrust quickly bringing him to an orgasm that bent him double over her with its force.

Before she had even completely swallowed, he was straightening up and pulling out of her mouth.  He tucked himself away and readjusted his clothing before reaching down a hand to help Mari to her feet.  Speechless at the gesture, she grasped his hand allowing him to pull her up, and as he pushed her back against the file cabinet she slid her arms around him.  Lucius looked down seeing a rush of emotions flicker across her upturned face.  Mari was surprised when he gently kissed her, barely brushing his lips against hers.  She tried to deepen the kiss but he moved away from her and with a final caress to her breast he walked out of the room.

Though she was so aroused she was shaking, Mari would not give in and follow him.  She quietly closed the door and after pulling down her sweater and blotting the sweat from her face, she sat at the desk and pretended to be working.

Mari tried to continue working as if nothing had happened, but it was almost impossible to ignore the need for release.  As she went about her usual routine of stocking shelves and taking care of customers Lucius kept a discrete eye on her, never missing an opportunity to slide up next to her and caress whatever part of her body presented itself to him.  She was in the storage room on the ladder reaching for a box on the uppermost shelf when he came up behind her.  As her behind was at shoulder height it was very easy for him to slip his hand up under her skirt and stroke the bare skin of her upper thigh above her stockings.  As his fingers climbed higher he gently brushed against the material of her panties, and feeling the dampness there, he bent his head to bite the soft skin at the back of her knee.  Mari lost her balance and fell backwards from the ladder, if he hadn't caught her she surely would have broken something, as it was they ended up in a jumble of arms and legs on the floor.

"Jesus, Lucius," she gasped as she tried to untangle herself from him, "are you out of your mind?  You could have killed me!"  She stopped to catch her breath, "or was that the plan?   Make it look like an accident and get rid of the offensive little Muggle?"

Malfoy stood and straightened his clothing before replying, "Why would I want to kill you, I'm not finished with you yet."

Mari looked up at him towering over her and as she tried to pull her skirt back into place she muttered, "Well, I just might be finished with you." 

"I highly doubt that."

"I'm only giving so much with nothing in return before I write you off as a lost cause," she said as she regained her feet.

"Did I not just 'give' you something?"

"Sneaking up and groping me is not giving me something.  The way I see it you owe me two orgasms."

"I owe you nothing.  You chose to service me.  There was no bargaining involved," was his icy reply.

"Was I supposed to negotiate repayment before or after you pushed me to my knees and shoved yourself in my mouth?"

"I seem to recall that you were quite eager to get me into your mouth this morning.  I didn't do anything."

"That's the problem, you're not doing anything!"  She turned away from and walked to the door.  "Not that I really need you to, I can take care of myself if I have to."

"Really?"  He gave her an appraising look, "May I watch while you do?"

"Oh no, no watching unless you intend to help,  besides  knowing that you want to watch gives me an edge against you.  I can manage quite well on my own, we Muggles have very interesting toys to help us, thanks anyway," she threw back over her shoulder as she walked out.

'Toys,' he thought, 'this is getting good.'

After putting up with all the aggravation at work Mari only wanted to soak in a hot bath when she got home.  Unfortunately, the hot water sliding against her skin only further aroused her, so she got out of the tub went in search of the toy she had mentioned to Lucius.  When she finally found it buried in the bottom of her dresser, where she had put it months ago, she pleasured herself thinking of Lucius.  While it wasn't as good as having a warm body there with her, it served its purpose and she relaxed enough to sleep.

The next morning Lucius was awaiting her arrival at the shop, "My don't you look calm and relaxed this morning," he purred at her, "you must have gotten plenty of sleep last night."

"My sleeping habits are none of your business," Mari said as she attempted to pass him.

"I am only concerned about your welfare; we wouldn't want you getting sick now would we?" He stepped in front of her blocking the entrance to her office. Lowering his voice so only she could hear he added, "Tell me, did you think of me while you were playing with your toys?"

Mari felt her face redden and tried to turn away from him but Lucius put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him, "What's the matter?  Did you think I wouldn't notice how all yesterday's tension has disappeared?"

Mari looked into his smirking face and coldly replied, "Mr. Malfoy, whether I am tense or not is also none of your business.  Now please let me go."

Lucius slid his hands from her shoulders to her neck, squeezing gently before sliding them up under her hair to grasp her head, "It is my business when I am the cause of that tension," he murmured as he slowly bent to kiss her lips. 

Mari's arms slid around him almost of their own volition as she pressed up against him leaning into the kiss.  Lucius gently licked along her lower lip, probing with his tongue into the corners of her mouth until she relaxed her lips allowing him to softly stroke his tongue inside her mouth.  He moved her slightly so her back was resting against the door jam and slid his hands down the sides of her body until he could wrap his arms around her and pull her tight against him.  With his tongue thrusting gently into her mouth and his hands kneading her buttocks, he kissed her until she was breathless, as she broke away to catch her breath he whispered into her ear, "You were thinking of me, were you not?"

Mari rested her head against his shoulder so he could not see the blush spread up her face again, "What if I was?"

Lucius pulled her blouse out of the waistband of her skirt so he could get his hand on her bare breast, stroking her nipple to hardness as he replied, "As I was a part of it anyway I think it only fair that I get to watch the next time."

Mari tried to squirm out of his arms, but he held her in an iron grip, "Lucius, that is much too personal an activity for spectators."

She was so totally lost in the sensation of him holding her, stroking and caressing her that she almost didn't hear "Not spectators, only me," before he claimed her mouth again with his.  He continued to kiss and caress her until she was almost senseless, then he started kissing along her jaw to her neck and up where he ran his tongue around the delicate curve of her ear before he whispered, "So it's settled, I get to watch."

Mari leaned her head back against the door, looking at him through lust soaked eyes she shook her head saying, "What did you think you were doing?  Kissing me into submission?"

Lucius chuckled, "It worked didn't it?"

Still shaking her head Mari said, "Lucius I just don't think I could do it with someone watching me."

"Not even if you knew it was arousing me?"

"…I doubt it…it would be way too embarrassing to have someone watching."

"I like to watch, I might even help," he started kissing her again.  She combed her fingers through his hair before wrapping her arms around him, abandoning herself totally to his kiss.  It seemed that his hands were everywhere, stroking and squeezing.  Then he ran his hand down the outside of her thigh, lifting her leg and hooking it over his hip as he leaned in and ground against her.  The angle was perfect; his rock hard cock was pushing right against her clit.  Even with their clothes separating them she was close to orgasm.

"Ahhh…God…Lucius please…." She panted.

"Please what?" he asked grinding all the harder.

She was almost there, "Please……."

"Come for me," he demanded, "Now!" And she did, her whole body shaking with the force of it.  She clung to him as the spasms subsided, one leg still wrapped around him.

As she regained some control of her body she lowered her leg from around him until she was standing on her own.  Once she had steadied he released his hold on her and backed up a step. Mari looked at him, noting his disheveled hair and clothes.  Smiling slightly she kissed him, nuzzling his neck, biting gently at his earlobe.  She could feel how aroused he was, it was quite evident as he pulled her into his arms again.  She trailed her hand down his chest, over his tummy and lower to the swelling there.  She grasped him and squeezed.  She tried to move back out of his arms so she could kneel, but he held her tight.  Unable to break free she continued to stroke and squeeze until he climaxed, moaning into her mouth as he continued to kiss her.

They held each other for a moment, and then Lucius shook himself slightly, as if realizing that he was still holding her, and backed up turning away from her to smooth his hair and adjust his clothes.

"What just happened here?" She sounded confused, "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?  What are you planning?"

Still turned away from her, "I'm not planning anything," he replied softly.  "You complained I gave you nothing and yet when I do you still complain.  Does nothing please you?"

Mari slipped her arms around him, resting her cheek on his back, "You just pleased me.  Very much."

Lucius removed her arms from around him, "Then shall we leave it at that?" He said as he walked out the door.

For the first time since his arrival Lucius totally avoided Mari for the next few days.  She was hurt and confused, things had progressed so nicely and now there was no contact at all.  After a week of being snubbed by Malfoy, she decided to confront him.  Cornering him in the storeroom she locked the door and strode to the desk where he was sitting.  "Okay Lucius, just what is your problem?"

Never lifting his eyes from the Daily Prophet he was pretending to read he replied, "I have no problem."

"You certainly do, why are you avoiding me all of a sudden?"

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm right here where I am forced to be," still not looking at her.

She walked around the desk and pushed his chair against the wall.  Pulling the paper out of his hands and tossing it on the desk behind her, she leaned over him and braced her arms on his chair as she got right in his face, "You most certainly are avoiding me, and I want to know why?"

Still not looking into her eyes he hooked a finger in the scooped neckline of her blouse pulling it out to allow an unobstructed view of her breasts, "I am not avoiding you."

"Lucius, look at me."

Eyes never leaving her breasts, "I am looking at you," he smirked.

Mari straddled him plopping herself in his lap, "My eyes, Lucius, look into my eyes."

"I like this view much better," he slipped his hands into the neckline of her blouse to caress her.

Mari grasped his wrists removing his hands from her, "If you won't look at me you can't touch me."

Lucius sighed and finally made eye contact with her, "What do you want?"

"I want…" she hesitated a moment,"…quite frankly I want a lot but right now I'll settle for you telling me why you've been avoiding me."

"I've had no need for you."

"Lucius, that's bullshit and you know it.  I've barely touched you and you're already half hard.  Don't tell me you don't need me."

"I may want you, but  I most definitely do not need you."  He yanked his wrists out of her grasp and placing his hands on her hips he settled her directly over his erection.  "You've proven yourself to be quite an interesting distraction."

"Distraction, my ass, you need me."

Lucius chuckled, "Your ass is a distraction as well, but right now…" he adjusted her blouse so that her breasts were free and buried his face between them.

"Lucius, will you stop," she pulled gently on his hair until he looked at her again, "Talk to me, what is the problem?"

"There is no problem," he lowered his head back to her breast, "and I don't want to talk!" He punctuated each word with a flick of his tongue across her nipple.

Mari knew she wouldn't get any information out of him so she gave into the sensations his mouth was sending through her whole body.  She could feel him growing harder against her thigh and reached between their bodies to unbuckle his belt, Lucius helped by lifting her slightly so she could completely open his trousers and free him.  Once she had her hand around him, he settled her back on his lap freeing his hands to slide her skirt up around her waist. Mari continued stroking and squeezing, bringing him to full arousal, while he pulled the small strip of fabric from her panties to the side and slipped his fingers inside her.

Mari threw her head back and moaned, "Lucius…I…want you now!"  His response was to lift her again allowing her to guide his throbbing cock inside her.  "Oh yes…yes!" She raised and lowered herself on him, sliding him almost all the way out before slipping back down.  She put her hand between their straining bodies intending to rub her clit but Lucius' hand got there before her and he stroked her in rhythm with their thrusting.  That was all it took and she came hard, her muscles clenching around him so tightly he couldn't hold back and exploded inside her.

She shifted her weight back on his thighs as he slid out of her, but stayed straddling him.  Mari wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned against him, "I knew you'd be fantastic," she whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself," he murmured before kissing her.

Mari pulled back from his persistent lips, leaning arms length away to look at him, "Why _are_ you being so nice?  What is going on in that devious mind of yours?"

"I am not incapable of being nice," he retorted, "when I choose to be."

"Now you really are scaring me."

"I've decided you do serve a purpose, a limited one, but one that I can use to my advantage."

"I see, now that you know I'm worthy of your…time, you can treat me like I'm human at least."

"I have never walked away from someone who offered the diversion that you do.  If I must stay here for another 19 months I might as well enjoy myself."

"So I'm just a diversion…an interesting way to kill an afternoon. Is that it?"

"Uh hmm," his reply was muffled as he kissed her again.

Mari let herself be quieted by his kisses, kisses that were soft and gentle, yet insistent. As she pulled away to catch her breath she mumbled, "Okay I can live with this."


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:  Not mine, just playing.

Chapter Four

Dear Lucius,

Thank God you are alright.  I've been worried sick ever since Arthur Weasley told me that the fighting has started up again.  Please be careful.  I want you back with me.  Our son needs his father to be here for him. 

By the way, the dog is still a footstool.  Is he going to be okay when we get him changed back to normal?"

Hurry home, I love you,

Mari

Lucius and Mari fell into a routine where they would spend most afternoons together.  Unfortunately, they often made so much noise that any customers in the shop were well aware of what was going on.  Finally George could stand it no longer and he confronted them.  "You two are disgusting!  If you must carry on in such a fashion please do it elsewhere."

"You seem to have forgotten that I am bound here, Weasley," Lucius sneered at him.

"Look, if you agree to go somewhere that Mari can keep an eye on you I will not tell the Ministry that you are breaking the terms of the agreement."

"Where exactly would you like us to go?" Mari asked.

"Anywhere I don't have to listen to you two going at it like rabbits," George retorted.

"We could go to my house I guess," Mari looked at Lucius to gage his response.

Lucius hesitated then said, "A Muggle house…you want me to spend time in a Muggles house?"

"Why not, you're spending enough time _in_ a Muggle," George spat out.

"It would be a lot more comfortable than here.  At least I have a bed," Mari reasoned.

Lucius looked at her with a lifted eyebrow, "A bed…hmmm…a bed would be good."

George motioned Mari out into the hallway, when she joined him he lowered his voice so only she could hear, "What is going on with him?  Why is he acting so strange?"

Mari laughed, "It's not strange, he's being nice."

"Nice! No Malfoy is capable of being nice."

"Well, obviously this one is," Mari turned and walked back to the storeroom.

The next day after she had spent the morning straightening and filing the paperwork that had piled up, Mari brought Lucius to her house.  It was a nice little house, nothing special but she had filled it with the things she loved and she was sure Lucius would find fault with everything.  To her surprise he seemed relieved to be away from the shop and looked around before asking, "Where is the bedroom?" with a slight smile.

"Down the hall, to the left," she said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along the hallway with him.

As they entered he stopped to survey the room, and found it very much to his liking.  The room was dominated by the king sized bed, which was covered in pillows and quilts.  Leading her to the side of the bed he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, "I think I might like it here." While kissing her deeply he lifted her to the bed and crawled up next to her. 

Mari looked into his eyes as he settled himself on top of her, "I'll do my best to make sure you like it," she said as she slid her fingers through his hair.  He smiled and kissed her long and hard, while pulling her clothes off as fast as he could.  Soon they were both completely naked, the first time they had been so, and she pushed against him rolling him onto his back so she could straddle him.  "Just lie still and let me take care of you," she said as she started to kiss and nibble at his neck.  Slowly she worked her way across his chest, sucking and biting his nipples, licking along the fine line of hair that ran from the center of his chest down over his taut belly before spreading into springy curls around the base of his penis.  Lovingly she took him into her mouth, sliding her tongue along him as she swallowed him into the back of her throat.  As she moved her mouth gently up and down she looked up hoping to catch his eyes, but he had his head back and his eyes closed as he arched his pelvis into her mouth totally enjoying the sensations she was causing.  Slowly Mari brought him to his climax taking time to lavish attention on his balls as she stroked him.  When she sensed that he was close she took him all the way into the back of her throat swirling her tongue around him as he came. 

Lucius opened his eyes to see her sitting back on her heals looking at him, holding his arms open he murmured, "C'm ere," and she settled against his chest as he wrapped her in his arms, where she lay quietly until his breathing returned to normal.

"Still think you might like it here?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm," he turned her so they were facing each other, and slowly stroked her from her calves up to her shoulders, lightly tracing his fingers along her skin causing her to tremble, when she thought she couldn't stand it any longer he started kissing her, light closed mouth kisses from her shoulders down to her knees, and then back up again.

"Lucius are you deliberately trying to make me crazy?"

"Uh huh," as he started again at her neck licking and biting his way down her body, this time though he took a slightly different path on the return trip up, running his hands along the inside of her thighs and following with his mouth, until he reached the junction of her legs, there he stayed gently parting her legs so he could stroke his fingers through the curly hair covering her.  Lucius took his time kissing along the crease of her thighs and lifting her leg slightly he kissed around the curve of her buttock, biting and licking causing her to squirm against his mouth as his fingers slowly slid inside her hot wetness.

"Ohh…Lucius that feels so good," Mari sighed.

"Hold on it's going to get better," his reply was muffled as he lowered his face to join his fingers, his mouth finding her clit, alternately swirling his tongue across it and sucking on it until she came so hard she couldn't see.  Before she caught her breath he knelt, moving her legs to rest on his shoulders as he slowly slid his throbbing hardness into her.  Mari wrapped her arms around him pulling him down on top of her, widening her legs while locking them around his back so she could feel his body rubbing against hers with every thrust.

"Luc……ius!"  He was thrusting so hard she was bouncing on the bed, "Don't stop…" her voice trailing off into a moan as she came again.  His only reply was to grunt as his orgasm took his breath away.

When he regained the ability to speak Lucius whispered, "Definitely going to like it here," against her throat before he stared kissing her again.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.

Chapter Five

Dear Lucius,

Things are getting back to normal, Draco came to visit and managed to return the dog to his usual self, there doesn't seem to be any lasting damage. Draco then lectured our son on the finer points of transfiguration; it only took an additional half hour to remove the tail Draco suddenly grew during the discussion. I am continually amazed at how much like you your sons are. It's like having two younger versions of you here. Even at that I still miss you terribly. Hurry home.

I love you,

Mari

As the days stretched into weeks Mari and Lucius got used to spending more and more time with each other, the more time spent allowed a greater familiarity to grow between them. Lucius showed up at the shop in the morning as always, and after Mari had done as much as she could in the half day they went to her house. It wasn't just sex, though they did spend a fair amount of time in her bed, and on the couch, and just about everywhere in the house. Mari also showed Lucius the simple things she had become accustomed to in her everyday life. She taught him about the microwave oven, and the telephone. Lucius actually enjoyed the television, once he got past the fact that it was full of brainless Muggles.

And they played with her toys. Lucius discovered that Muggle toys were fun, but he preferred to bring her to orgasm without their help, reveling in the fact that he could make her scream using only his mouth. Mari taught him that she could use the vibrator on him as well, holding it against her throat while she sucked him and sliding it along the base of his scrotum as he came.

Lucius was insatiable, Mari couldn't walk past him without being touched or pulled into his arms so he could kiss and caress her. Not that she was complaining, she loved how he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. One afternoon while she was trying to wash the bed linens he just would not leave her alone, "Lucius you've got to let me finish this or we won't have clean sheets on the bed," she scolded him, "and you know how much you like to dirty clean sheets."

Lucius pushed her over the dining room table where she was folding the clean laundry, "I can't wait for the bed to be made up, let's just do it here," he said while leaning over her, molding himself against her back.

Mari could feel how ready he was as he ground against her, "Can't you wait another ten minutes?"

"No," Lucius slid her jeans down, baring her backside to his hands, he stroked and kneaded the globes of her behind moving away only to run his tongue along her crack as he pulled her jeans free of her legs. "Lift your leg, Mari," as he bent her knee and braced it against the edge of the table. Mari did as she was told, placing her palms flat on the table and locking her elbows to support herself. Lucius knelt behind her pressing his face into the junction of her spread legs and licked and sucked at her outer lips, slowly working his way up to her throbbing pleasure nub, while he slowly slid his fingers in and out of her wetness.

Mari rocked back against his fingers and tongue, completely forgetting about folding laundry and enjoying the sensations he was causing, only to moan in displeasure when he stopped.

"Shh, I'm not anywhere near finished with you," he murmured as he undid his trousers letting them drop around his ankles. Placing one hand on her neck he guided his raging erection into her. Mari sighed in pleasure and as he slowly filled her she ground back against him. Lucius grasped her hip in one hand as he thrust faster. "Mari…use your hand…stroke yourself… " he gasped as his orgasm neared.

"Uhh…Lucius…if I move my hands we're both going to fall…"she panted.

Lucius slowly trailed his fingers from around her neck down the front of her body to slide against her wet folds, his fingers barely grazing her clitoris before she came, her body bucking, and her inner walls clenching around him. He thrust harder into the tightness emptying into her, before collapsing on top of her. Mari's shaking arms couldn't support his added weight, and she lost her balance sending them both to the floor. Laughing, she rolled over to look at him, "You always manage to leave me senseless."

Lucius gently smoothed a stray hair from her face, "That's my new mission in life…" as he kissed her, "…fucking you senseless."

Pulling him closer as she slid her legs around him Mari sighed, "And an admirable job your doing of it."

Waking up one morning, Mari rolled over in bed and realized that Lucius was sleeping next to her, and that this was not the first time she had woken to find him still there. She also realized that if she didn't get to the bathroom fast, she was going to throw up all over the bed. After bringing up what felt like everything she had eaten in the last ten years she brushed her teeth and showered. Standing in the bedroom doorway watching Lucius sleep, hearing his gentle snoring, she came to the conclusion that sharing her space with someone wasn't that bad.

When she had the same nausea five mornings in a row she started to worry. Not saying anything to anyone she made an appointment with her doctor and had blood tests done. The results came back positive, she was pregnant. Now she had to tell Lucius.

That afternoon when Lucius had woken up after his post sex nap Mari was waiting, "Lucius, we have to talk about something very important."

Still half asleep he reached across the bed for her, "Don't want to talk, come here Mari."

"No, we really have to talk." The tone of her voice left no doubt how serious she was.

Lucius sat up and gave her his full attention, "Talk."

Now that he was listening, she wasn't sure where to start so she just blurted it out, "I'm pregnant!"

Lucius wasn't sure how to react to that, and Mari could see the conflicting emotions flicker across his face, from disbelief to anger. But when he spoke he was very calm, "Well, I guess it shouldn't be a surprise considering how often we've fucked. When?"

"In about six months, it must have happened almost the first time," she turned away from his penetrating gaze and added, "I don't want to have it."

"What do you mean you don't want it? That is _my _child you are talking about."

"Yes, Lucius, your half Muggle child, what do you call them…..oh yes, do you really want a mudblood child bearing your name?"

That stopped him for a moment, "Marianna, any child of mine is special, of course I want it."

"Lucius think about this, I am thirty-three years old, don't you think I would have already had children if I wanted them? There is a reason I don't have any. I don't like children."

Lucius looked shocked, "How can you not like children? And you say I'm heartless."

"I guess I like them okay, I just never wanted any of my own. I have a hard enough time taking care of myself let alone someone else."

Lucius got out of bed and pulled her into his arms, "You won't be alone, I'll help you."

"How much help were you with the one you already have? From everything I've heard you are not exactly a "hands on" parent," she snapped at him.

Lucius sighed, "That's true, but I'm older now and I realize there are more important things in life than my own pleasure."

Mari put her hands on his shoulders and forced him away from her, "More things in life than your own pleasure. That's really funny coming from the man who still shows up at the shop smelling of whatever tramp he spent the night with. You don't care about anything _but _your own pleasure!"

"You know about the others?"

Mari gave a humorless bark of laughter, "Of course I know about them, how stupid do you think I am?" And seeing the look on his face she hastily added, "Don't answer that. I must be pretty damn stupid to allow you back knowing what a slut you are."

"No…you are not stupid…I'm not sure what your reasoning is," he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "I am amazed that you take me back."

"Yeah, well I damn sure don't know why I do. I must love you."

"You do not!"

Looking into his eyes she nodded, "Um, I'm not sure why, you certainly don't deserve it, but I do love you."

"Then why would you even consider not having my child?"

"I'm afraid."

Running his hands through her hair he tilted her head back so he could see her eyes, "Afraid of what?"

"Everything. I'm afraid to have a baby at this stage in my life, afraid that you'll leave me alone to raise a half witch or wizard child," she stopped blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes, "mostly I'm afraid you'll leave me," she managed to choke out before bursting into sobs.

Lucius pulled her close stroking her back and smoothing her hair out of her face. "I won't leave you."

"Yes, you will."

"Mari, listen to me, I will not leave you."

"Lucius you will, once you get bored or as soon as your forced stay at the shop is over, you'll be gone."

Lucius grasped her face in his hands forcing her to meet his eyes, "Marianna, I promise you I will not leave you, or my child.

"How can you promise that, you have a family that is your first responsibility. My half Muggle child and I won't have any hold over you."

"I will not abandon my child, or its mother." Lucius released his hold on her and turned away shaking his head, "Do you think I am so heartless that I would walk away from my own flesh and blood?"

"I don't know what to think, I keep hearing what an awful person you are, how cruel and ruthless, not that I've seen any evidence of it." She paused gathering her thoughts, "Still, just because I've not seen it doesn't mean that side of you does not exist."

"Alright Marianna, what if I make sure that you are always going to be safe and protected? I will guarantee that even if I am not around you and the baby will be taken care of, you'll never want for anything, for the rest of your lives. Will that make you feel better?"

"Money isn't everything, Lucius."

"No, but it can make your life much easier. Besides, I intend to be around for a very long time." He crossed the room to take her into his arms, " You are not going to rid yourself of me that easily."

Leaning back to see his face, trying to read the look she found there, Mari replied, "I'm still worried, I'm way too old to be having children."

"You'll be fine, I'll be here all the way."

"You'd better be." Before she knew it, they were back on the bed, Lucius kissing and stroking her. Mari lay back watching as he kissed his way down her body, smiling slightly at the time he spent stroking and licking her belly, she couldn't quite catch what he was murmuring as he moved across the still surface that was their baby. Who would have thought that Lucius would be so accepting of the child she was carrying. He continued to kiss and stroke her as he rolled them over so she could straddle him.

"Shouldn't put all my weigh on you," he continued kissing her, "don't want to hurt the baby."

Mari pulled him back on top of her, "The baby is hardly more than a bump at this stage," she wrapped her legs around his back, "besides, I like it best when you are on top of me."

Lucius stopped kissing and looked at her, "Why?"

Mari buried her face in his neck, biting gently between words, "I don't know….I just like to feel all of you covering me…" he slid into her hot wetness, slowly thrusting, "…harder, Lucius….I want it to feel like…"

"…Feel like what?" He pushed her legs up till her knees were touching her shoulders as he thrust harder.

"….Ummm…like that…yes…like you're…ahhh…" as her orgasm overtook her she lost the ability to form words.

Unable to hold out against the spasms that were shaking her, Lucius collapsed against her as his own orgasm drained him. Turning onto his side, keeping her with him, he brushed his hair off her face, and "Mari…" she opened her eyes, meeting his gaze, "…you want it to feel like what?"

"Like you're fucking me through the bed." She kissed him, "…exactly like you just did."


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer:  Not mine, just playing.

Chapter Six

Dear Lucius,

I think we need a new owl, Manfred took forever to return with your letter.  Now that I know you are safe I can relax a bit.  Arthur says that you have joined forces with his son Ron, Harry and Hermione in the battle against the Death Eaters.  Lucius, please be careful.  We both know that Voldemort's minions would just as soon kill you as look at you.

 And on a lighter note, Draco has decided to move back into Malfoy Manor to help keep an eye on his brother and me.  Draco has been a big help to me, but I want you back.  I can't stand being without you.

I love you,

Mari

Lucius and Mari decided that she would be the one to tell the Weasleys' that she was expecting.  It went much better than she could have hoped, the whole family offered their help and support.

The Malfoys' had a much different response.  Somehow Narcissa found out about Mari, maybe because Lucius never went home anymore. Once Narcissa knew the whole story she moved out of Malfoy Manor and started divorce proceedings against Lucius.  With Narcissa gone, Lucius moved Mari into the Manor with him.  He saw no reason for the huge house to be empty and Mari certainly could use the help of the house elves.  Only Mari realized how deeply Draco's decision to stay with his mother hurt Lucius. 

Mari settled into living with Lucius full time.  It was not always fun, he still spent nights away from her, and she continued to say nothing about it, no matter how hurt she was.  Fortunately she had more than enough to occupy her time, the nausea went away once she entered the fourth month of her pregnancy and time seemed to fly by after that.

 It seemed that the more swollen her stomach became the more Lucius wanted her, often he would just pick her up and carry her to the bedroom so they could make love.  The bigger she got the more awkward it was to find a suitable position to accommodate his needs.  He was persistent and Mari always gave in because he made sure that it was as good for her as it was for him.  He would spend hours stroking her belly while he talked to the baby inside.  Mari couldn't believe that this was the same man she had been told would just as soon torture and kill her as talk to her.

When her time came Lucius was right there helping the mediwitch with the delivery.  When after hours of long hard labor Mari finally produced a healthy boy, Lucius scooped the child into his arms cleaning and wrapping him in a blanket before Mari even got to see him.

As they became accustomed to having someone who totally depended on them for survival, Lucius and Mari also became more dependent on each other.  Lucius was more than willing to do whatever was needed to help with their son; he changed diapers, bathed and fed him.  Mari loved to watch Lucius as he held the boy in his arms and talked to him for hours.  What exactly he talked about she wasn't sure, but the time spend bonding was more valuable than any lesson that could be taught.

Months passed quickly and soon Lucius' enforced stay at the shop was over, he was free to resume his life as he chose.  Mari briefly worried that he would decide she and the baby were now unnecessary to him, but he more than lived up to his promise of never leaving them.  He was always there to help with the baby, and always there for Mari, whatever she needed.

Most nights after the baby had been fed, bathed and was asleep, Lucius would take Mari to their bedroom and ravish her.  Not that she minded.  He was the most inventive lover she had ever had, always mindful of her needs.  On this night he kissed and caressed her, but seemed preoccupied.  Mari stopped kissing him and asked, "Lucius, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he replied as he rolled away from her onto his back, "I was just thinking…I want you to do something for me."

Leaning up on her elbow so she could see his face Mari said, "Lucius, you know I'd do anything for you."

He reached up, running his fingers through her hair, stroking the side of her face and neck, "I know."

"Well?"

He pulled her down to kiss her gently, "You know I'm going to have to leave for a while to help in this asinine fight that no one seems to be able to stop."

"You always said the Death Eaters would not give up easily," she snuggled against his chest.  "When do you think you'll have to leave?"

"Soon, Mari, I want you to promise me something."

"What?"  She rose up to look at him. 

"Promise me that you will make sure our son has the proper training, I mean magical training.  I don't want him to grow up not knowing where he came from and what he is."

"Lucius, you are going to be here to oversee any training he needs, I won't have to worry about it."

"Marianna, please, promise," Lucius was almost begging her.

Mari looked at him, the seriousness of the situation was not lost on her, but she didn't want to think about what this promise implied.  "Lucius, I promise that I will do whatever is necessary."

"Say that he will be trained as a wizard, I need to hear you say it."

"Lucius, I promise he will be trained in all the magical arts.  Okay, are you happy now?"

He pulled her back into his arms, "Yes," before kissing her again.

Mari slowly started kissing down his neck, she moved to the outside of his arm and trailed kisses down to his hand, sucking on his fingers as she moved up the inside of his arm to his armpit where she kissed down his side and over his hip continuing down his thigh and calf to the top of his foot where she trailed her tongue over the bottom of his foot causing him to jump and try to pull his foot away from her.  She stopped, laughing up at him, "All this time we've been together and I just learn now that your ticklish," before attacking the bottom of his foot again with gentle sweeps of her tongue.

Chuckling and still trying to pull away from her he replied, "You never touched the bottoms of my feet before," and unable to stop from laughing out loud he gasped, "Mari, stop."

She did but still holding on to his foot she looked at him, seeing him so relaxed and slightly disheveled, she realized how much she loved him.  "Okay, you win for now, but I know what to do the next time you won't do what I want," and she started kissing and licking up the inside of his leg.

"When have I not done what you wanted me to?" he asked as her mouth reached his already stiffening cock and slid around it.

She looked up at him raising an eyebrow as if to ask, 'Do you want me to stop and explain?' He ran his hands through her hair and held her head right where he wanted it and she continued to lick and suck him to full hardness. 

Lucius stopped her before she could bring him off, "Mari, stop," and when she slid him out of her mouth with a gentle pop, "I want to be inside you."

Mari moved up to straddle him sliding down on his swollen, throbbing hardness, taking him all the way inside her in one stroke, Lucius held on to her hips as she moved up and down him, groaning with each thrust, until he was close to coming.  Staying inside her, he turned them over so he was on top of her thrusting fiercely into her until they climaxed together.  Rolling slightly to the side, he pulled Mari with him, cradling her in his arms and said, "Mari, I lied, I have to leave in the morning."

"Then you better make sure that I'm well satisfied before you go," she buried her face in his chest unable to look at him, not wanting to accept that he had to leave.

"You know I wouldn't go if I could avoid it," he tightened his arms around her, "I don't want to leave you."

"You'll be back," she managed to get out before bursting into tears.  Lucius rocked her gently as she cried, tenderly kissing and caressing her, memorizing the way her skin felt, and how her hair smelled.  When she was cried out, he made love to her again, holding her as if he would never let her go.

Before dawn he went to the nursery and held his son, talking to him softly trying not to wake him but needing to be near him.  After a while he laid still sleeping child back in his crib and returned to his own room where Mari was sleeping in their bed.  Sliding under the covers with her, taking her into his arms he kissed her awake and made love to her again.  Leaving her in their bed, he dressed and left.


	7. Conclusion

Disclaimer:  Not mine, just playing.

Chapter Seven

Dear Lucius,

It seems that this will be the last letter I write, Arthur Weasley has returned from the big battle and told me how the forces of good have defeated the Death Eaters.  He also told me how bravely you fought, with little concern for your own safety, side by side with Harry to help vanquish Voldemort.  Arthur says that without you they never would have made it.  I am so proud of you, my darling.  He showed me part of a letter Ron had written to his mother in which he detailed a conversation he had with you during a brief lull in the fighting, Ron said he had asked you how you could just charge into the unknown, and how you had replied that you "only wanted everything over and done so I can return home to Mari and our child."  That means more to me than anything you've ever said to me.

Arthur also told me how after surveying the smoking remains of the Death Eaters, Harry Potter declared himself the greatest wizard ever.  I am sure you were not surprised in the least, isn't that what you always told me would happen, all those nights we spent talking, after, as you so eloquently said, you had fucked me senseless.

So this will be a new world that our son grows up in.  And how he is growing.  Watching him running around playing with Draco always reminds me of how you used to chase him across the lawn as he was just learning to walk.  I can't believe that it is not even four years that we have known each other. I don't even remember what my life was like before you. Our son is almost three, and you haven't seen him since the morning you left us when he was barely a year old, you've missed so much.

 I think of how you were the one who went to the nursery when he woke in the middle of the night, and changed his diapers before bringing him back to our bed so I could feed him, how you would wrap your arms around both of us and rock us as he fed.  I never once doubted your love for him, or for me.  You certainly told me enough how you loved me, not in words; I honestly don't think you ever said you loved me, but I knew you did. I could tell by the way you looked at me.  You were always so gentle, unless I wanted you to be rough.

Of course, you weren't always easy to  be with, there were always other women in your life, I remember how amazed you were when I allowed you back after you had been gone for days, doing who knows what with whom.  You seemed genuinely shocked that I would take you back; I don't think you ever really understood how much I depended on you, or that I really had nowhere else to go, I had given up my old life completely to be with you.

Yes, the good outweighed the bad, no matter what anyone else thought, I found you to be a kind and loving man.  The Weasleys keep telling me how much you've changed.  I don't know about that, I only know the Lucius I love, maybe knowing that love was there gave you a new perspective on life.

In closing, I must tell you how much better my life is for having known you.  I cherish every moment we spent together, and I promise to make sure our son knows just what a wonderful man you are. 

Rest well, my darling, you've earned it.  Be at peace knowing I will keep my promise to you.

I love you,

Mari


End file.
